


Accolades and Ohana Part 8

by daffodil729



Series: Accolades and Ohana [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodil729/pseuds/daffodil729





	Accolades and Ohana Part 8

Danny woke up to the phone ringing early on Sunday morning. He had spent the last week at the hospital but had gone home on Saturday morning at Callie’s insistence. Nothing had changed with Steve. He was still on the ventilator and under the effects of the sedative. He had been sleeping a lot. Danny could tell he was weary and tired of feeling bad, and Steve was communicating less as the days went on. So when Callie encouraged him to go home, spend some time with Grace and Charlie, eat dinner somewhere other than the hospital cafeteria, and sleep in his own bed, he reluctantly agreed. Truthfully, it had done him a world of good. He hoped he’d be able to convince Callie to do the same soon. He doubted it, but he’d try.  
“’Lo?” he answered groggily, still feeling half asleep.  
The hoarse voice he heard on the other end of the line woke him up immediately. “Danno.”  
Danny’s eyes flew open as he sat up in bed. “Steve!”  
Steve laughed softly at Danny’s surprise.  
“You’re not on the ventilator anymore?”  
“Turned the corner, Danno.”  
“I hear that! That’s great, man. Just…that’s great.”  
“Mmhm. Throat hurts though. Gonna let you talk to Cal now.”  
“Alright. Babe, listen. I’m so glad to hear your voice again, man. I’ll see you in just a little while, okay? I’m gonna grab a quick shower and then head that way.”  
“Kay, Danno.”  
A few seconds later, Callie came on the line.  
“Hey, Danny.” He could hear the relief in her voice.  
“Callie, I leave for one night and all the exciting stuff happens. So no more vent?”  
“Nope. He came off of it early this morning—around five or so. His fever is down to just a little over 99. The antibiotics are doing their job.”  
“That’s awesome, Callie. I can’t believe it.”  
“Me either. It was a quick turnaround after struggling for so long. His color’s so much better, Danny. You won’t believe it.”  
“I told him I’d be there soon. What are they doing about the surgeries?”  
“The ortho specialist wants to do his knee in the morning. He’s going to give Steve today to rest and get a little stronger.”  
“Does he still have the NG tube or can he have one of those nasty good-for-you smoothies he likes so much?”  
“The NG tube is gone for now. I’m sure he’d love a smoothie, especially considering how much his throat is hurting. He doesn’t need to eat anything really heavy, because you know how tomorrow is going to go, but a smoothie would be good, I think.”  
Surgery was never easy on Steve. His body just didn’t react well to anesthesia…ever. His blood pressure always dropped too low, he never woke up easily, and the medications wreaked havoc on his already not-so-great stomach.  
“Ah, yes,” Danny said lightly. “The hours of vomiting we’re going to be treated to.”  
“Danny,” Callie scolded.  
“I’m just kidding, Callie! I know he can’t help it, and it’s not like it’s easy on him either. And you know I’m going to be there for him.”  
“I know. You’ve dealt with this before.”  
“What, you mean a puking, emotional McGarrett high on pain meds? Yes, I’ve been here before a time or two.”  
Callie laughed. “You’re a good friend. I hope he’s returned the favor.”  
“Nah, never. I’m of an iron constitution, you know. I still hold a very long, very impressive record.”  
“Oh, I see,” Callie giggled.  
“I’m like the anti-McGarrett when it comes to stomach issues. Not that anyone would believe how often he pukes.”  
“Yeah, probably not. Kind of ruins that bad ass Navy SEAL image.”  
“So true. Alright, so smoothie, soup from that deli he likes so much…easy on the stomach stuff.”  
“Sounds good. I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Well isn’t this a sight for sore eyes!” Lou exclaimed as he walked into the hospital room. Steve was sitting up in bed drinking a smoothie. Callie was perched on the end of the bed, Danny was in a nearby chair, and Jay was reclining on the couch.  
“You up for a little more company?” Lou asked.  
“Sure,” Steve said hoarsely.  
“Man, you scared us,” Lou continued, putting his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I’m so glad you’re doing better.”  
“You know he’s not out of the woods yet, right?” Danny countered dryly.  
“You, sir, are just a ray of sunshine,” Lou said, making a face at Danny.  
“Just being truthful. He’s still sick as hell. He’s barely off the ventilator and he’s having surgery tomorrow.”  
Steve rolled his eyes as he coughed lightly. “It’s just Danny’s nature, Lou. He can’t help it.”

As the afternoon progressed, the rest of the team gathered in Steve’s room. Callie kept a close eye on Steve. He was smiling slightly at whatever story Jerry was telling but was looking a bit worn. She caught Danny’s eye across the room and he nodded.  
“Okay,” Danny said, standing and clapping his hands once. “Everybody out. Our flower here is wilting. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day and it’s going to start early.”  
“I hear ya,” Flippa said, standing up.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, boss,” Tani said, leaning down and kissing Steve softly on the cheek.  
“And I’m planning to be here before you go into surgery,” Junior said.  
“You don’t have to do that,” Steve said, his eyes drifting closed.  
“I want to, sir,” Junior insisted. “I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”  
With well-wishes and hugs, the group left and it was back to only Callie, Danny, Jay, and Steve.

Monday  
“So here’s what we’re going to do,” Dr. Ward said early on Monday morning. He put the x-rays showing Steve’s shattered patella up on the screen. “I’m going to go in and use pins and wire to pull your patella back together and stabilize it. The damage to the ligaments and tendons is pretty severe, but we’re going to do our best to get everything back in working order. Once I close up, you’ll be in a brace until the swelling goes down, then I’ll put you in a full leg cast.”  
“How long?” Steve asked.  
“I’m going to say eight to ten weeks. After that you’ll be in a brace that goes from your thigh to your calf. It’ll be hinged at the knee so we can adjust the angle and increase mobility over time.” Dr. Ward sighed. “I’m not in the business of telling patients lies, Commander. You’re in for a long recovery.”  
Steve nodded once, then closed his eyes. He was done with the conversation.  
“It’ll be okay, Steve,” Callie said quietly, touching his arm. “I know it’s not what you wanted to hear, but it’s going to be okay.”  
“And my shoulder?” Steve questioned Dr. Ward.  
“The last MRI of your shoulder looked much better than we originally thought. Now that the swelling has gone down, I can see the torn ligament a little better. It looks like it’s not a complete tear, and that means it can heal on its own if given the right amount of rest and time. The only issue I see with that is the fact that you’ll have to use crutches for an extended period of time, which could put more stress on that shoulder. Right now, I think we’ll just watch it and hope for the best. You won’t be moving while you’re in the hospital anyway, so it’s possible it will have enough time to heal before you’re released.”  
“That’s good news,” Callie said, secretly thinking that if Steve had to have the shoulder surgery, it would have meant telling him he would be going home with a wheelchair—and that was a conversation she had not been looking forward to.  
“It is,” Dr. Ward agreed. “The concussion is still present, but the CT scan from last night shows no new bleeds or swelling of the brain. I feel that it’s safe to do the surgery now, but I can assure you,” he looked pointedly at Callie, “that we’ll be very cautious and conservative with the anesthesia. I understand from your chart that you typically have trouble with anesthesia anyway.”  
“Yeah,” Steve mumbled. “Not looking forward to that.”  
Dr. Ward touched his shoulder. “I understand completely. Some people are just more sensitive to it than others. Okay, before the nurses start prepping you and I scrub in, do you have any questions for me?”  
“No, I don’t think so,” Steve said. “Thank you for all you’re doing.”  
Dr. Ward nodded and the men shook hands before he turned to Callie. “It’s going to be a long surgery—probably around three hours or so. I’ll have someone update you every hour. When he’s in recovery, I’ll come meet with you.”  
“Sounds great. Thank you.”  
“Sure thing,” Dr. Ward replied as he walked toward the door. “Not to boast, but I’m good at my job, Steve, and I take a lot of pride in it. It’s my goal to have you running and swimming just as well as before. Maybe a little better.” He winked as he walked out. 

Callie stayed with Steve until the last possible minute, even going as far as to walk to the OR door. She kissed him gently, then smiled. “See you soon, Commander.”  
She joined Junior and Danny in the waiting room and pulled her laptop from her bag, planning to check her email and take care of a few things for work. After a few minutes, however, it was obvious to her that she wouldn’t be able to concentrate until she was back with Steve and could see for herself that he was fine.  
She sighed. “Not gonna be able to work?” Danny said.  
“Nope. Can’t concentrate on anything right now.”  
“Me either. Wanna watch a movie?”  
Callie nodded and moved to sit beside Danny on the couch. She patted the cushion beside of her and motioned for Junior to join them as Danny got his laptop ready and placed it on the coffee table.  
“I think a comedy is the ticket today,” Danny said, starting the movie.  
They watched in silence for a few minutes before Callie looped her arms through theirs, one man on each side. “Thanks for being here, guys.”  
Danny kissed the top of her head. “We wouldn’t even think of being anywhere else, would we, Junior?”  
“No, sir,” Junior replied, smiling at Callie. “Right here’s where we need to be.”

As Dr. Ward had promised, the surgery was long. When he came into the now-full waiting room to speak with Callie, he looked tired but pleased.  
“It went well,” he said to the group. “We still have a long way to go to get to a full recovery, but the first step is done. He’s in recovery now and should be back in his room in a couple of hours. It’s going to be a little longer than usual because he’s having some trouble waking up, but that was expected. We’re going to give him some time and take it slow. Dr. Ryan, your privileges here come in handy at times like these.” He smiled. “You’re welcome to come with me back to recovery if you’d like.”  
“Absolutely,” Callie said, rising from her spot on the couch.  
“Give him a hug for me and tell him we love him and we’ll see him soon,” Sally said, squeezing Jack’s hand.  
The waiting room hummed in agreement with Sally.  
“I will,” Callie said with a grin. 

“Hi, Dr. Ryan,” an older woman said as Callie entered the curtained space where Steve was. The woman smiled kindly. “I’m Sandra. I’ve been sitting with the Commander since he came out of surgery.”  
“It’s nice to know he’s being take care of so well,” Callie said, returning Sandra’s smile. “How is he doing?”  
“He’s still very sleepy, but his vitals are holding steady. He hasn’t been able to stay awake for more than a minute at a time.”  
“What was his temperature the last time you took it?”  
“99.6. I’m keeping a close eye on it, Dr. Ryan. Dr. Ward is nervous about the Commander coming down with any kind of illness or infection.”  
Callie gave a quick nod. “Yes, the immunosuppressants he takes because of the liver transplant make him more susceptible.” She sat beside the bed and began to rub his arm lightly.  
“He has been through a lot,” Sandra mused. “He has radiation sickness too?”  
Callie smiled sadly. “He does. From a dirty bomb.”  
“And he still keeps giving.”  
“Yeah,” she said softly. “He does. It’s who he is.”

Still asleep, Steve coughed and winced. He coughed again and opened his eyes, gagging.  
“Oh sweetie,” Callie said, grabbing a basin from the bedside table. “It’s okay.” She rubbed his back, helping him sit up. He looked at her pitifully, paling, before being sick. “Babe, I’m so sorry. This is an awful way to wake up.”  
“Mmhm,” Steve whimpered.  
“Do you think you’re finished now?” she asked gently.  
“Mmhm.”  
“Okay.” Sandra handed her a cool cloth and Callie gently smoothed it across his forehead.  
“Commander, would you like a few ice chips?” Sandra asked. “I’m sure your throat is hurting.”  
Steve gave a slight nod. He reached toward the cup with a shaky hand.  
“No, sweetie, let me help you,” Sandra said kindly. She had abandoned protocol and rank in an effort to provide comfort. The man in front of her reminded her of her own son. She spooned a few into his mouth and he closed his eyes. “That's it. Just rest."


End file.
